The present disclosure relates generally to the field of hardware and control for commercial refrigeration equipment. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a three-axis symmetrical hinge assembly for an electronics enclosure and a refrigeration control unit user interface.
Many hinge assemblies currently utilized on the enclosures of refrigeration control units require distinct (e.g., right-hand and left-hand) hinge leaf parts, which may be joined together by a separate pin component. A hinge assembly that does not require distinct hinge leaf parts and does not require a separate pin component, thereby reducing the overall number of parts in the assembly would be useful. It would also be advantageous to provide a hinge assembly that facilitates movement in multiple axes for the enclosure components coupled to the hinge assembly.
In addition, refrigeration control units often utilize a limited user interface display that severely restricts the number of characters that may be displayed at a time (e.g., three or four characters). This character restriction means that the user interface is only able to display a short code to indicate a parameter that must be programmed (e.g., selection of a desired refrigerant), or to indicate an event (e.g., a parameter has fallen out of a safe food storage range) which requires remedial action by a user. In order to interpret these codes, a user must cross-reference the displayed code with an installation or service manual. This increases both the time and complexity of the control device programming process. A refrigeration control unit with the ability to display an expanded number of characters would be useful.